Small medal
Small medals are valuable currency that can be swapped for rare and sometimes powerful items at Miral and Garoks's Workshop, south of Noyel. Places to Find Medals *Passing directly over a hidden medal will display a *twinkle* message, this does not seem to be dependent on Perception. *Searching the ground in towns may result in a "You sense something." message, which appears when you are within 6 steps of the medal in an 11x11 block of tiles centered on the medal. When you are at most two steps away from the medal (a 5x5 area of 25 tiles), it will become a "You see something shining." message. Once you are on top of it and search again, the medal will be placed on the ground. Medals found in this way are not random and will be in the same place if a new character is created. *Treasure Balls *Any chests. Check every chest even in town. *Marriage *Hidden treasure (using treasure map) List of static medals in the game Vernis -Inside the pool of water with the cat statue. Second row, third from the left. -Inn, third bedroom from the left, directly infront of the bed. -Behind the fruit tree that is near the inn. -Room with the girl who gives you the slime quest, the tile left to her bed. -Room with the kid who gives you the puppy cave quest, infront of the table(the one to the right of the cupboard). -Building to the north of the blacksmith. Top room with the canvas, infront of the bed to the left. -West side of town, to the left of the blacksmith building, directly above one of the brown mining carts. -Pub, to the right of the piano. -Above the ID NPC shop, in the small alleyway, one tile SE of the extreme right brown mining cart. -Slime dungeon, room with the furniture, middle row, third tile from the left. -In the slime dungeon, last room, third row from the top, 2nd tile from the right. -Slime dungeon, last room, bottom row, 3rd tile from the left. -Infront of the tombstone in the graveyard that has its top cut off by the end of the map. Yowyn *Directly infront of the quest sign board. Palmia *From the bottom left corner of the map, 1 square right, 4 squares up. *On the east side of town, on the first of three small empty houses, on the corner. *On the hallway on the south side of town. Near the exit. *North of the two fountains, in the left hand room. (View Location) *In the SW pool of water, bottom right tile. *In the north pool of water, extreme NE tile. *In the room south of the throne room, extreme SE tile. *In front of the king's bed. *In the room south of the general goods vendor on the east side of town. (View Location) *Outside the Arena Master's building, south of the two fountains. (View Location) Embassy *One square above the cat statue in the bottom-left corner. *One square above the cat status in the bottom-right corner. Noyel *Near the holy cross in the chapel. *Somewhere near the fire giant, quite possibly directly underneath it. The Truce Grounds *Behind (1 square above) three of the immovable pillars. Port Kapul *On the middle of the easternmost bridge. (View Location) *Left of the blue treasure machine in the Fighter's Guild, under the candle *Along the bottom of the map, on the west side. (View Location)